An example of an existing fluid connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,830. As described in this patent, the connector is designed to be hand threaded into a threaded port to permit transfer of fluids through the connector. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,830, the threads on the connector are designed to match the threads on the threaded port.
Another example of an existing fluid connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,679. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,679, the threads on the collets are designed to match the threads on the threaded port to which it connects. Other examples of fluid connectors include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,290 and 4,716,938.